Mirror
by AllieBe
Summary: Throughout Scorpius life, he always had no one to trust but himself. Not his father, and not his stepmother. Could the love of someone he's supposed to hate save him from the eternity of trusting no one but his own reflection?


Mirror

"Mirror on the wall, here we are again, through my rise and falls…you've been my only friend. You told me that they can't understand the man I am, so why are we here talking to each other again?"

**Summary: **throughout Scorpius life, he always had no one to trust but himself. Not his father, and not his stepmother. Could the love of someone he's supposed to hate save him from the eternity of trusting no one but his own reflection?

**Characters: **Scorpius Malfoy & Rose Weasley

**Theme: **Romance, angst, love, hate, rivalry, trust.

**Rated: **T (Might change)

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do, however, own Heily Williams. **

**PROLOGUE**

He grew up without what normal people will call a "loving-family". His father was a very respected wizard in the wizarding world, one among the richest and most pure too. Her mother-or more like stepmother-was a bitter woman, he wasn't even sure she loved him. Most of the times he suspected she just married his father out of mere blood status and, of course, the Malfoy fortune-which will one day be his.

But all the luxuries that had surrounded him for the big majority of his life were not sufficient for him. No matter how many new brooms his father bought him that could not replace how lonely he felt with the constant absence of his father and the obvious hatred and disgust of _Astoria_ towards him.

Scorpius was an only child; maybe the reason as to why he did not have any more brothers or sisters was because Astoria was sterile-hence her constant bitterness of not being able to get pregnant. Scorpius never liked Astoria, and it saddened him that he never got the chance to meet his real mother. His father had tell him, when he was "old enough to understand", that his mother's real name was Heily Williams. The elder Malfoy always described her as the most beautiful creature to have ever stepped on this earth, with a kind heart and adventurous spirit. "She was unstoppable." He would say "but no one ever enjoyed helping others more than she did." And then, in a split of a second the little sparkle that had ignited in his father's grey eyes would suddenly disappear to display a full-fletched sorrow that could only send little chills through Scorpius spinal cord. "She died when you came into this world, buddy." He finished telling his son when Scorpius was around 12 years old.  
>That very same night the tiny flame that rested in the youngest Malfoy's heart extinguished forever. The thought he tarnished inside himself of one day finally finding his mother disappeared, and a wave of sorrow washed over him. The same wave that had surely washed over his father the day he lost her.<p>

After that night, young Scorpius sought around the house, desperate to find a picture of his mother, or even something that had once belonged to her. Something that could soothe him during the solitary nights at Malfoy Manor.  
>He looked through every single hiding please he could think of, any place where his father might have hidden something. For days he found nothing, and would most of the times end up crawled up into a dark corner crying his clear eyes out. That was until he built up the courage to enter his father's room.<br>The place itself seemed to be a complete mess; his clothes were about the room, lying everywhere, the bed was unmade and all the curtains were drawn. The room was so dark and scary, that 12-year-old Scorpius had almost abandoned his initial mission. But just before his cowardly won over him, something inside him roared and pushed him towards one of his father's drawers.  
>As if something had literally called him, Scorpius made his way towards the clean drawer on the left side of his father's king-size bed, he carefully passed a shaking hand over the fine furniture and hastily opened a little box on the far end of it.<br>As the box opened, a sweet tune filled the empty room. The melody swam through Scorpius ears and in that right instant he knew that belonged to his mother. To Heily.  
>The infant's face light up as realisation dawned on him. He had finally find the one object to keep his mother even a tiny bit closer to him.<p>

Scorpius eager hands then reached to hold the box in his hands, and proceed to exit the room.

After that, he never knew if his father ever found out it was he to took his mother's music box. Chances were, he knew; but since he never made any sort of demand to return the box to its original place, Scorpius kept the box near him at all times.

Years eventually passed, and Scorpius started-to Draco's dismay-to get colder and colder. His normally cheerful eyes had slowly lost its light, his skin was probably paler than that of his father, and even when he was handsome, he found no interest in socialising.  
>Much to feed Draco's worries, he thought of girls as simple playing artefacts. The boy showed no given respect towards a girl's decision and used every trick he could get out of his sleeve to draw her into temptation-even when she did not want to.<br>Of course, the boy was now 17 years old-almost 18- and he had become a rebel. Hence, not even in dreams will Scorpius Hyperon Malfoy ever obey orders. And whatever happened to Heily's music box? Draco never asked, and he seriously feared he had given it away to some girl as a mean to sleep with her. That, or he had just recklessly forgotten it in some distant, dusty corner in his bedroom.  
>-<p>

**Messy? A bit, maybe. But for now I just want to know what you guys think about it.**

**The idea came rushing into my head once I heard Lil Wayne's new song "Mirror" (Hence the name, lol).**

**SO! Review and let me know what you think Should I continue or I'm really just a lost case?**

**-Allie**


End file.
